At present, in a micro projector product, due to the large power consumption of an optical machine, especially a laser light source, it is easy to cause the problem that generated heat of the whole machine is too large. In particular, the heat generation of a motherboard projection chip of the optical machine is more serious. If the temperature of a component such as the motherboard projection chip is too high, the user experience may be reduced or even the component may be burnt out. Therefore, most of these products need to add a fan for system heat dissipation. A fan heat dissipation system generally needs to provide a large number of holes on a primary appearance surface to form an air passage to realize air circulation. However, a large number of holes not only affect the attractiveness of a product, but also easily make ash or even small objects enter the product, thereby causing damage to the product.
In addition, most of projector products on the current market are provided with one support or one spiral column in the middle of the front end of a projector housing to adjust the angle of the projector. However due to limitations of a use environment, such as desktop unevenness or product assembly tolerance, projection picture skew will be caused, and angle adjustment with one support or one spiral column cannot correct the horizontal skew of a projection picture due to assembly and placement positions. In addition, related projectors can only perform simple T-shaped corrections with a built-in program, and horizontal correction cannot be implemented. Supports or spiral columns of most of projector products cannot successively adjust an elevation angle.
Regarding the problem in the known art of influence on the appearance of a product due to a large number of holes on a projector for achieving heat dissipation, an effective solution has not been proposed yet.